Cheese Fries
by crazyovergreen
Summary: Two shot: Everything was just perfect. Why did it have to change? i know the summary sucks. But it's not that bad.
1. Chapter 1

**_I own nothing...blah blah blah, you know the drill_**

"Hey hot guy" Gabriella said as she leaned down to kiss her husband. Troy turned around, leaned up and gave her a kiss back.

"That was my nose cheese fries. Try again." Gabriella said encouragingly. After a few more tries, Troy gave up so Gabriella swept down and placed a kiss on his lips instead.

Troy and Gabriella had met in college. For Gabriella it had been love at first sight. For Troy, it was love when he first heard the sound of her voice.

Troy is blind.

He had been blind since birth. The other children made fun of him in school. He hated it. But what could he do? Soon, with the help of his mother, he learnt to become independent. He stopped coming home crying after school but brought extraordinary report cards instead. He learnt to live.

"What time are you coming home today?" Troy asked Gabriella. Gabriella often worked overtime so they could have more money as Troy could not work. One day, they hope to become parents. When Gabriella worked, Troy would walk across the street to his best friend, Chad's house.

"I'll be home for dinner. I've got a little surprise for you." She said, swooping down to give her husband one last kiss before she left for another long, tiring day at work.

"Relax, Gabriella. I'm sure Troy will take the news well." Ryan said, after noticing Gabriella looking extremely worried.

"Thanks Ryan." Gabriella said, giving Ryan a small smile. Ryan was her best friend at work. He always knew when she wasn't happy and tried to make it easier for her.

As Gabriella got back to her work, Ryan peeked at the stunning lady at the corner of his eye, wishing he was in Troy's place.

Gabriella didn't know it, because he didn't show it. He had feelings for Gabriella, and he knew it was more than just a crush.

"Thanks for everything guys." Troy said, leaning down to give Taylor a hug. He loved going to the Danforths. He always had lots of fun there, singing along with Taylor and Chad and he always hated when he had to go home.

"You sure you can cross the street yourself?" Taylor asked.

"I'm sure. Normal people can cross the street. I won't take more than I will with someone with me."

"Okay. But stop at the edge. I'll look out for cars for you. Hold on for a sec."

Taylor ran back into the house to get a video camera. She knew it was stupid to film a grown man cross the street himself for the first time but Troy always had Gabriella, Chad or herself with him. So in a way, she felt, it was an achievement. She knew Troy would create a big fuss if he knew what she was doing but she did it anyway.

As Taylor watched from the front door, Troy slowly made his way down the steps. Taylor looked down the street and saw no cars. "You can cross now Troy." She shouted.

Troy gingerly stepped down from the curb, holding his stick out in front of him. He slowly made his way to the other side.

Suddenly, a car rounded the bend at an extremely fast speed. The driver widened his eyes in shock when he saw Troy and slammed on the brakes but even before Taylor could run down the steps and push Troy away, the car hit him.

_Comment and tell what you think._


	2. Chapter 2

_Last chapter of this two-shot. check out my new story._

Troy could hear the car approaching. He felt confused. Hadn't Taylor told him he could cross? He heard Taylor yelling at him to run forward frantically but before he could react, the car had hit him. He felt himself flying through the air. He didn't know where the ground was. If he could see, he would not have landed on his back, near his neck.

Taylor watched in horror as Troy hit the ground with a sickening crack. She ran towards him, screaming his name while the car driver called 911. Blood was coming out of his mouth and his neck was twisted at an awkward angle. A sob escaped her throat as she started crying profusely.

* * *

Gabriella was shocked when she saw paramedics at the street in front of her road. "Wonder what happened?" she wondered out loud. She tried to make out the person on the stretcher. She tried to look for the face.

"NO!" She screamed. "NO! NO! NO!"

She parked the car at the side of the road. Praying again and again to God that it wasn't who she thought it was. But as she ran nearer, she spotted the familiar ring. Her knees went weak and she fell to the ground. She felt Taylor wrap her arms around her. "I'm sorry Gabs, I'm sorry."

* * *

It was the first time Gabriella had gone home to an empty house. It was raining heavily outside but she would rather be in the rain than to come to an empty home. She missed Troy sitting near the window listening to the radio and she would lean down to give him a kiss. She missed Troy's voice, his scent, his laughter, his everything. All she wanted, all she would give, to get him back.

She remembered the doctor coming out of the operating room and announcing Troy's death. Everything just seemed to crash. She didn't care if she had to be blind and deaf and have all her limbs amputated. She just wanted his strong arms around her again.

As Gabriella looked around the room, she caught sight of a baby picture of Troy. Tears started falling as she remembered her surprise for him. Opening her drawer she reached to the back and took out a long tube. She walked to his favourite spot by the window and sat down.

"It's positive Troy. You're going to become a dad." She said to the heavens.

Nobody knew why, but the sky cleared and it gave way to a happy sunshine, casting a warm glow on Gabriella's cheeks. She looked across the street and saw little Miranda Dawson playing in her garden with her mother. A smile spread across her face and she knew, wherever Troy was, he will always be her hot guy, her cheese fries, her one true love.

_review! and there's a long reason why i nicknamed Troy cheese fries. Try guessing. =P_


End file.
